


Closeness

by Milfheswaran



Series: Orphan Connie Smutty AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, My First Smut, Nightmare, Orphan Connie AU, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: Connie has a nightmare after a long time...Luckily for her, Steven's at her side.





	1. Nightly terrors

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"**

Connie screamed as she jolted up from her bed, huge beads of sweat were running down her forehead as she tried to regain her gasping breath.

She had another nightmare, The first nightmare she had in years. However, this time she didn't found her mother dying in front of her again; She saw Steven being taken away from earth by the diamonds, shattering the remaining Crystal Gems in the process. She could even feel the cold steel of a sword piercing her on her belly as she saw one of the matriarchs leaving the earth on one of their palanquins with Steven on her hands.

She trembled in her place as tears began to appear on her eyes. She wanted to remind herself that none of that could happen, that the diamonds wouldn't come personally to Beach city only to kidnap Steven, but the thought of losing him forever and not being there for him was haunting her.

"Connie?!" A voice from the other side of the door said. "I heard screaming, Are you all right?!"

The sliding door opened up, revealing Steven behind it. Once he noticed Connie's actual state, he rushed at her to wrap her up in a hug.

"Steven!" She said between sobs. "The Diamonds! Y-You were taken away a-and the gems got sh-shattered and I couldn't protect you and-and–"

"Shhhh..." Steven hushed her gently as he stroked her back with his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Connie." He said reassuringly. "I'm here now, everything's going to be okay."

She sobbed quietly on his shoulder as the fourteen year old kept telling her soothing words, melting away the fear of losing him and her family.

However a new need to be close to Steven was beginning to rise from the depths of her being.

When she finally calmed down, Connie was still in Steven's embrace. She always felt safe in his arms; his pudgy arms holding her slim body was always comforting.

But that safety wasn't enough to quench the feeling Connie was feeling right then.

So, when Steven got distracted, The girl rushed to plant a chaste kiss on one of his cheeks; The show of affection brought a gentle warmth to the childrens' chests, reddening their faces as well.

Connie returned to the hug with a sheepish smile on her face, only to be surprised by Steven, who copied her own gesture and kissed her in her cheek.

The pair of children began to laugh, and suddenly, they reduced themselves to a kiss war.

They started to plant small pecks in every exposed part of their skin, tickling the other to maximize the laughter.

Connie had the upper hand at first, as she knew all of Steven's ticklish points, so she attacked him relentlessly in the many soft points of his body. However, Steven turned the tides of the battle when he managed to pin Connie underneath him, releasing a barrage of playful kisses on her cheeks and forehead while his stubby fingers dug on he sides.

However, all the laughter disappeared when Steven began to kiss along Connie's neck. He was just above her collarbone when Connie let out a tiny moan.

The pair froze in their place: Steven out of fear of having hurt his friend, and Connie out of shame from holding her wish to let him know to keep kissing that exact spot.

"C-Connie! Are you alright?" The boy said with concern drawn all across his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" She said a bit too quickly. "No, you didn't hurt me, Steven!" She brushed the place where Steven had placed his lips. "It... actually felt good."

Confusion grew on Steven's face for a moment.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes." She reassured him. "I'm still not sure how but... I think that I liked it?"

"You did?" Steven said, the blush on both of their faces was almost as red as a ruby's gemstone.

Connie hummed him a quick yes with a nod from her head.

"Oh..." Steven said before they sat in an uncomfortable silence as unspoken words lingered in the room.

A few seconds passed until Steven summoned the will to say them.

"D-Do you want me to keep doing it?"

"Steven, I..." Connie said, gathering enough resolve to express the feeling of closeness she needed more than anything in that moment. "I do. Please keep doing that."

Doing as she requested, Steven propped himself over Connie's laying figure. Connie turned her head around to leave Steven with more area to work with.

Steven's lips slowly descended into the aforementioned place. When his lips met the brown skin above Connie's collarbone, Steven heard another cute moan from the girl underneath him.

When Steven first heard Connie's reaction, he had frozen up in fear. But now that he knew how she felt, He found a bizarre feeling of enjoyument in the sound she had made. Wanting to hear more of her voice, The gem opened his lips experimentally and grazed the soft skin around her collarbone with his teeth.

His action made Connie squirm as she let out a pleased gasp.

"Keep going..." Connie said before Steven could react adversely.

Obeying the girl, Steven kept kissing that spot, moving a bit to his left to keep the other side of her collarbone without going anywhere else, his breath brushing against Connie's skin felt like it was cooling off the warmth made by the blood beneath her skin.

The gentle warmth inside Connie began to grow into a more intense heat wave that coursed through her being. The feeling of closeness grew as well, making her wanting to step up the things they were doing.

She was thankful that Greg had told them about the facts of life before, or else, the way things were headed to would turn into a really awkward situation.

Steven had lowered himself into the bed, half hugging his friend as he continued to reap the sweet sounds she was making. He was so entranced by pleasing the other girl that he ignored the heat growing up inside him, focusing on his groin.

He half-knew what was going on, but he was completely certain that if he wished to make Connie feel even better, he needed to have her express permission to continue.

He stopped his labor and raised his head to look at Connie. His eyes met hers and they know that the other also wanted to continue. The only thing that they were missing was asking.

"Steven...?" The girl asked this time.

"Y-Yes, Connie?" He said, the blush spreading on his face was almost matching with the glow of his gemstone.

"Do you remember what yor dad told us when you asked him how you were made?" She asked, receiving a quick nod in response.

"Remember what he said about it being more about feelings for each other than to make a baby?" She asked once again.

"But Connie..." He said. "We're too young to have a baby..."

The girl smiled fondly at him. The only protest he had was that he didn't wanted her to have a baby. That meant that he wanted to do that as much as she did.

"Don't worry about that, Steven." She said reassuringly. "I've been counting the days of my period. I'm not in risk of getting pregnant right now."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Of course, Steven." She told him, leaning towards him to plant a kiss on his lips.

Unlike the ones they were giving to each other when they were playing, this kiss held the hidden feelings that Connie concealed within her. Feelings that she had set free to the one person she trusted more than anyone else in the planet.

When she pulled her face away from Steven's, she noticed that his eyes were gleaming like the stars of the firmament.

"You made me feel really good a while back..." She managed to roll on the bed, so she was now in top of Steven. She even took the chance to took off her nightgown, staying with only her bra and panties on. "It's only fair if I return the favor, don't you think?"

"Connie..." A breathless Steven said before Connie began to unbutton the top of his pajamas, exposing his chubby torso to the girl in front of him.

She lowered her mouth over his neck and repeated Steven's actions on himself: biting and suckling on the base of his neck, making the gem below her to squirm and grunt like she did before.

Connie took one of her unoccupied hands and brushed her fingertips around the quartz gemstone that rested on his navel. She could feel a low vibration she had associated with magic humming in synchrony with Steven's feelings.

"Ngh... Connie..." Steven moaned as Connie deliberately started to travel downwards, leaving a trail of faint teeth marks as she reached his chest. Her hand tugged at his pants, wanting them to join her nightgown in the floor.

She retired her mouth from his chest and stripped him out of the garment, rendering both of them in their underwear.

"Now we're even." Connie said proudly at the fact that she had left Steven in the same condition as hers.

"No, we're not!" Steven said.

"What'd you mean?" Connie said, taken aback by his sentence.

"Well..." He said sheepishly. "You're still wearing your bra..."

Connie looked down at her covered breasts, and realized that Steven was right.

The girl's hands reached to her back and unhooked the piece of clothing before hurling it next to the pajamas, exposing her modest sized breasts to Steven.

A bit of shame began to eat her away; She had never been naked in front of anyone else before, even being half-naked was unthinkable for her.

However the one in front of her was Steven, the only person she could trust to do something so intimate as this with her.

So, When Connie looked back at Steven, she saw his awestruck face looking at her like if she was the most beautiful thing ever created in the entire universe.

"You're beautiful Connie..." He said as he got closer to her, So close that his face was only inches away from hers. "May I?"

Connie nodded in response before Steven pressed his lips on hers.

The half-naked teenagers reveled in the show of affection, grinding and biting the other's lips eventually sliding their tongues inside the shared space of their mouths, allowing them to dance in such a way that Connie's led the dance at the same time that it let Steven's to take control, sharing the dominion of the choreography.

Their hands were roaming all around their bodies, never staying in a place for long as their owners twisted into the kiss.

After a solid minute of kissing, the pair pulled away from one another, huffing and puffing from the exhaustion that the kiss provoked. 

"Now what do we do?" Steven asked between pants.

Connie gave him an impish grin before answering.

"Now... We have some fun..."


	2. Fun

Connie was grateful that the gems has chosen that exact night to fight against a horde of corrupted gems at the other side of the planet. She was pretty sure that none of them would approve what Steven and Connie were about to do in her room.

What had started as an attempt to comfort Connie had turned into a turning point in the teenagers' life, as they were taking their relationship several steps up within a couple of minutes.

 

"So... I do something like this?" Steven said before kissing Connie's breasts quickly.

He was laying down on her bed with her. The pair was naked above the waist and were looking at each other with the surprisingly clear moonlight that poured into the dark room through her windows.

"Yes, Steven." Connie said giggling at his earnestness while gently stroking his head. "But don't be so stiff. Take your time as if you were kissing me."

Steven then pressed his lips against her right breast again, this time kissing her skin in a gentle manner and slowly getting confidence from Connie's pleased whimpers. He boldly took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking at it instinctively. The girl squirmed at his action, releasing a moan that filled Steven's ears. 

"Steven..." Connie said between whimpers "Use your hand on the other one..."

He did as she told him and used his right hand to rub at the ignored breast. He kneaded the skin around her areola while relishing in the taste of her oddly sweet flesh against his tongue and the smell of the strawberry perfume he bought her on her birthday flooded his nostrils.

"Ah~!" A particularly loud moan escaped Connie's mouth. "Steven~…"

The boy reveled in her vocalizations, remembering the sounds she made when he bit her neck, and decided to reenact the same action. He grazed his teeth along Connie's nipple before biting it softly, eliciting a loud, pleased wail from her. Her reaction emboldened Steven even more, Pinching at the one between his hand at the same time he bit the one inside his mouth, pulling them gently enough to not cause her any harm. The action caused Connie's body to arch and her head to fall back at the same time she released an ecstatic cry of delight.

Steven's actions had managed to kindle the heat beneath Connie's skin, allowing it to burn in a fiery furnace inside of her. The hot blood that traveled across her body dilated every blood vessel in its path, making her blush fiercely and sweat from the excessive heat coming from her and by judging from Steven's also heated up Skin and his hard penis rubbing her thighs, She could tell that he was also feeling the same way. She also felt a bit cold from between her legs, as the air from the room managed to cool off a small wet spot that stained her panties.

She placed a hand on top of Steven's head, causing the boy to stop on his tracks. She pulled him closer to her and gave him another passionate kiss on the mouth.

Once the kiss ended, Connie gave her friend an impish smile.

"You were awesome back there, Steven...." Her hands began to travel down his body, setting them inside his white underwear. She ran her finger across his hard length, watching Steven writhe in his place as she did. "But it's only fair if we both feel good."

"C-Connie!" Steven said as she slowly stripped him from his white briefs, releasing his repressed organ from its prison.

She pinned him on his back and lowered herself in front of his penis. Connie saw a bit of precum on its head before wrapping a hand around it. This made the boy shiver and moan on his place.

"Please be still." She told him with a honeyed voice before starting to rub his length in a gentle manner, eliciting a something between a moan and a groan from Steven.

Like Steven, she loved hearing his pleased noises while he squirmed under her ministrations. So she gained up speed and reveled in his moans as she spread the clear liquid around him to ease her strokes while he did his best to not move a lot.

She raised herself to his chest to kiss him while she kept her hand working below them.

"Connie~…" He moaned. "This feels so gooooood~..."

Connie kept stroking him until his hips bucked at the intrusive hand.

"C-Connie!" Steven said alarmed. "Something's happen–!"

She silenced him with a kiss on his lips. He stared at Connie's lust-filled eyes as she deepened the kiss. Steven Knew that he also shared that look when he kissed her back. Their tongues dancing with each other inside their mouths until Steven's froze up in its place when his first orgasm hit him.

He bucked his hips roughly as a small stream of white liquid shot out of his length, some of it fell on Connie's hand, who kept stroking him gently before cutting up the kiss. A faint line of saliva connected the gap between their faces.

"C-Connie..." Steven said, weakened by his first orgasm ever. "That was amazing...!" His eyes turned into bright stars, the same way they did a few moments ago. "What was that?!"

"That, um... was an orgasm, Steven" Connie said between heavy pants, the heat inside her reaching an unbearable point. "It's... something that happens when you feel... really good." She could feel how the wet spot from her panties had slowly expanded while she treated Steven.

"Um... Connie?" The boy looked at the girl, who had begun to rub her legs together to minimize the need. "Are you okay?"

"I... Umm..." Connie couldn't think straight at the moment. "Steven?"

"Yes?" He said, feeling his blood return into his groin from watching her.

"Can you please help me with something?" She said as she slid out of her soaked underwear.

"Help you with what?" Steven said a bit playfully.

She threw her panties into the pile of discarded clothes and then sat in front of Steven, spreading her legs just a bit so he could see her wet vagina.

"With this." She said, almost pleading him to help her release the pressure under her.

"Connie..." Steven said before approaching her. "What should I do?" 

"Just... Touch me, Steven..." She said with both lust and need in her eyes.

Steven flashed her a quick smile before leaning to kiss her once more, while his hand found its way towards her crotch.

She let out a small gasp at the moment Steven grazed her outer lips with his stubby fingers. He kept rubbing his fingers on her slit until they were as wet as Connie herself.

"Steven... That's not enough..." She said through a strained voice. "Y-Your fingers... Put them inside..."

Steven's face showed up confusion for a second before he understood what she had meant. He used his fingers and traced them across Connie's outer lips, he moved them aside to reveal the pink insides of Connie's wet vagina at the cool air, the cool sensation make Connie shiver. Steven then used another finger to trace the sensitive flesh, making Connie squeal in delightment. He explored her folds for a moment before finding her clitoris hiding in its hood. He poked at it until he found a way to expose it, making the girl scream in the process.

After a quick apology and a moment of reassurance, Steven returned to his original quest and looked for Connie's entrance, finding a somewhat tight muscle ring sitting near her center.

He looked at the girls needy eyes as he proceeded to insert his finger on her. He saw her face contort in a grimace of pleasure and concentration with a dash of pain due to the unused muscle stretching from him.

"Steven~…" Connie moaned as Steven began to pump his finger in and out of her center, Its thickness rubbing her unused walls in a way that Connie couldn't think about anything else other than Steven.

Steven remembered what Connie did when he touched her clitoris and decided to reprise the action.

Another loud moan was expelled from Connie's lungs at the moment Steven brushed her clit with his thumb while keeping the thrusting inside of her at the same time.

"Steven! Steven! Steven!" She chanted his name before she shot her arms towards him, grabbing his head and placing it over her chest in a desperate attempt to be as close as possible to him without being fused.

Having Connie's breasts so close to him once, Steven had a perfect chance to please Connie even further. He latched his lips into the same nipple and began suckling at it, an iteration of his name filled with ecstasy filled Steven's ears as the insides of Connie began to throb and clench at Steven's digit.

He kept attacking her until her hips bucked at his hand, desperate for more contact as her core literally sucked Steven's finger as it contracted and clenched.

"STEVEEEENNNN~!!!" Connie yelled as she came. All her body turned as rigid as as stone as the girl's body arched, the lustful look of her eyes had been replaced by literal stars while her walls harshly clenched around Steven's finger, attempting to suck all possible pleasure from it.

Steven finally relented on his ministrations, wiggling the finger around Connie's insides in the same way Connie did when his own orgasm hit him before.

"That... was.... wonderful... Steven...." The girl said when the aftershock of her orgasm faded. "Thank you..."

"No problem!" Steven said cheerfully after retiring his digit from Connie.

She spared a look at Steven's groin and saw that all of his work got him worked up again.

"You wanna get to the main event?" The girl said, getting a sly grin in response.


	3. Grand Finale

"Ready?" Steven asked his friend beneath him.

"Yes." Connie answered, holding each of his hands with her own in an attempt to reassure him.

Steven made an acknowledged hum before lining himself up to her core. He poked her entrance with his head a bit, as if he was testing the water of a pool.

He looked up at Connie's face, receiving a small nod as a way to give Steven permission.

He then entered her slowly, the pair shuddering and squealing as he pressed himself deeper inside Connie. She felt her insides stretch a bit upon receiving the much welcomed guest, however, the sensation wasn't painful at all, only new.

With another shared glance and a wordless agreement, Steven had begun to rock his hips against hers slowly. This elicited a few pleasured whines from Connie, while Steven grunted as he felt her walls twitching around his length.

"Ah... Steven...." She moaned. "Can you go faster?"

He complied without a word, gaining speed at the same time Connie's soft moans began to turn into wails.

The kids were still holding hands when they started to pant between groans and moans, in a desperate need to keep themselves tethered to each other despite of what they were already doing.

At some point, Steven's pace began to falter, his breath turned erratic and his gem had started to glow in time with his own heart. Connie was pretty much in the same situation, her walls clenching around his throbbing penis were a sign that the moment they shared was about to end.

"Connie..." Steven spoke after only vocalizing grunts and moans. "I think I'm going to finish...."

"Me too... Steven..." Connie said between pants. "Let's do it together..."

Their held hands' Grip tightened up as their orgasms came close. Connie's walls squeezed Steven in a way that he had to pull out harder, allowing his friend to literally suck all the pleasure he could gave her.

An intense heat congregated in Steven's groin as if it were a coil as he was about to cum.

"Ngh.... I love you Connie!" He exclaimed as his climax grew so close to him. "I love you so much!"

"I... I... I..." Connie struggled to say, as she could barely speak in her heightened state. "I love you too Steven!" 

A couple of thrusts after that, the pair came simultaneously. Her walls keeping Steven sheathed deep inside of her as his white liquid was being poured inside of her. His gemstone shone so brightly that a small part of their minds thought that They would fuse into Stevonnie. However, they could still feel their clasped hands on the other's and the feeling of fullness inside Connie's body meant that they didn't.

Steven collapsed exhausted over Connie's panting figure, her eyes no longer showing lust, only satisfaction and tiredness. They remained in that same position for a couple of minutes.

Eventually, when Connie's walls loosened up, Steven pulled himself out of Connie. His white liquid began to pour from her into the messy bedsheets. He wondered if she could feel the liquid running down from her.

Steven then moved to her side and just laid next to her, he even pulled up a single bedsheet to keep themselves warm as their own heat faded away along with their orgasms.

Connie rolled on her place to find the boy next to her looking at her eyes.

"Now you feel better, Connie?" He asked through tired eyes.

She let out a small giggle.

"Yes, Steven." The girl said. "And you?"

"Huh?"

"You've been through a lot of heavy stuff lately, Steven, Much more than me." She explained herself. "You needed this as much as I did."

"Connie...." She pressed her lips on his forehead.

"Let's do this again sometime...." She suggested, receiving a small nod in response.

The kids then hugged one last time. They drifted off to sleep in her bed, their bodies naked and sweaty, and covered with several other fluids while their minds finally rested from the intense emotional turmoil of the past few days.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then that means that your soul has become as tainted as mine.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!
> 
> Criticism is well received!


End file.
